


【龙樱】天亮之后

by leewind



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewind/pseuds/leewind
Summary: 几个预警：*新手上路，随时可能抛锚。感谢阅读。*姑娘醉酒，如戳到雷点请及时退出。*如果有什么描写生硬、比喻尴尬、常识错误的地方，请告诉我……我真的很紧张（*如果看完你觉得上面的几点没啥问题，但是依然让你不适，也请随意吐槽（讲真我都觉得一言难尽）*说到这里应该没人想继续看了，如果你还愿意往下看，真的万分感谢。





	【龙樱】天亮之后

**Author's Note:**

> 几个预警：  
> *新手上路，随时可能抛锚。感谢阅读。  
> *姑娘醉酒，如戳到雷点请及时退出。  
> *如果有什么描写生硬、比喻尴尬、常识错误的地方，请告诉我……我真的很紧张（  
> *如果看完你觉得上面的几点没啥问题，但是依然让你不适，也请随意吐槽（讲真我都觉得一言难尽）  
> *说到这里应该没人想继续看了，如果你还愿意往下看，真的万分感谢。

《乳糖不耐症》番外 | 天亮之后

龙崎樱乃从沉睡中醒来时，天已大亮。她揉了揉额角，眼睛闭了又睁，想让自己在下床行动之前能恢复清醒的意识。  
在她努力召回涣散的意识之际，有人步步靠近。她听出了脚步声。  
“龙马君？”龙崎樱乃放下搭在额角的手，睁眼与越前龙马四目相对。她注意到他的脚步声有点不同以往。  
“龙马君怎么穿着我的拖鞋？”  
“我的拖鞋被你扔了。”  
“啊，啊喏！”她的脸顷刻涨红，认真瞄了眼他的双脚——她的鞋即使买了大码，于他而言还是有点小，他的后脚跟露在外面，看上去有点滑稽。  
“这么小，你穿着不舒服的……”  
“挺好的啊，总比光脚好。”他倒是毫不在意。踩着兔子拖鞋走近她，“我还穿着它出去收了包裹。”  
樱乃登时哭笑不得。她撑着身子坐起来，发丝滑进他的衣领里。她昨日喝了酒，他好容易抱她回家，给她换上他的衣服后便沉沉睡去。  
越前龙马把一直端在手上的瓷碗放到窗边的小茶几上，转过身问她，“酒醒了吗？”  
“对不起，我昨天一定造成很多麻烦了……”  
“没有，你很乖的。”他说着坐下来，摸摸樱乃的脸，“洗漱完然后喝点这个醒醒酒吧。”  
她睁大了眼睛看着他好一会儿，“嗯，谢谢。”

她喝醒酒汤的时候，越前龙马在她面前更衣。他脱掉T恤，露出线条优美的身材。  
秀色可餐。龙崎樱乃的脑海里立刻浮现出这个词。  
越前龙马从衣柜里拿出Lacoste为他赞助的T恤，准备穿上之前回头瞟了她一眼，眼角带笑问，“干嘛？”  
龙崎樱乃仓忙移开视线，可是为时已晚。  
越前龙马毫不掩饰地笑出声来，惹得本已双脸涨红的龙崎樱乃更加羞赧，举起瓷碗整个一饮而尽，只为逃避他露骨又寻味的目光。  
她举着碗坚持了几秒，而后感到一双大手覆上头顶，随即是他的声音：“我出门了。早餐已经做好了，热了再吃。”  
她后知后觉地应下来，“嗯、嗯。”把瓷碗放下时，他已经走出房间了。  
没有看到最后一面啊……啊不对不对，不能这么说！可是每日的道别一刻都没有好好经历啊……她感到有点沮丧。  
举着空空如也的瓷碗准备下床，她突然想到她的拖鞋是不是被穿走了。可是翻身起来，定睛一看，粉嫩嫩的兔子拖鞋正好好地呆在床边。  
啊喏……龙马君居然是光着脚出去的！  
意识到这一事实，她马上穿上鞋，把碗搁在床头柜，飞一样地推开门，奔过走廊，下楼，打开大门，朝右边疾步走去，正好赶上越前龙马发动引擎，准备驾车离开。  
坐在驾驶室的越前龙马注意到了她的出现，停下动作，歪头以眼神表达疑惑。  
樱乃稳了稳心神，走过去拉开副驾驶座的车门，弯身坐入。  
“怎么了？”越前龙马以为她发生了什么事。  
她立刻把头摇得像拨浪鼓。“我……”她捺下波澜不止的心绪，组织了一下语言，“我想向龙马君道歉。”  
越前龙马沉静地看着她。

昨天是她研究生课题结题的日子，备受教授摧残的她和Mary学姐终于结束了苦难日子，相约到圣塔莫尼卡步行街的餐馆小酌一杯。龙崎不胜酒力，三倍下肚，醉得晕晕乎乎，眼冒金星，实在没主意，踌躇了许久，最后Mary一把夺过手机，打了电话叫越前龙马来接。  
龙崎上了车就犯困得不行，蜷缩在副驾驶座上酣睡。顺路送Mary回去之后，越前龙马把车停在路边，侧头端详她醉酒的模样。酡红的面颊，像抹了浓浓的腮红，两边的颧骨却白得吓人。嘴唇也红得不像话，像……与他厮磨后才有的样子。  
越前龙马被脑海里浮现的联想吓了一跳，闭了闭眼，试图将那种想法驱逐出意识领地。他又盯着她看了好一会，情不自禁伸出手轻轻碰了碰她面上红色饱和度最高的地方，是意料之中的微热。她在沉睡中发出小声的嘤咛。  
喝不了多少干嘛还要喝酒啊……他想着。  
喝醉是什么感觉？越前龙马没有尝试过。大概是可以让灵魂从压力重重的现实中暂时解脱，获得短暂而空虚的快乐；又或者是烦恼终于远走，为释放快乐找到出口——可是不管哪一种，最后都会让自己很难受。有什么意义呢？  
他叹了口气，踩下油门。  
到家时已近十一点。越前龙马为龙崎樱乃放好水，叫醒她，结果半个小时也不见人出来。心急之下他开门一看，他的姑娘居然在浴缸里睡着了。他连忙捞她起来，怕她着凉，就近拿了自己的衣服给她穿上。衬衫的下摆堪堪遮住她的腿根。他想了想，还是去她房间拿了一条宽松的裤子为她穿上。仅仅是怕她着凉。越前龙马这么跟自己说。

回到现在。

越前龙马不动声色地听她说后面的话。  
“龙马君难得休假，我忙于结题，一整个假期都没能陪你，最后居然还……居然……”居然还喝醉了。想到这点，龙崎樱乃觉得昨天的自己真是太糟糕了。她不知道自己的酒量竟差劲至此。  
她低头盯着他衬衫的线角看，觉得自己的道歉真是羸弱又无用。  
越前龙马却在想另一件事。  
龙崎总把他的事情看得十分重要。他的网球事业是大事，她的学业也是大事，为什么总要牺牲她的时间来成就他呢？仔细想想，其实她的压力也很大，但好像总是她在给予他关怀和帮助，对于她的烦恼和压力，他却束手无策。  
他暗自咽了咽口水，像是要把什么话压下去。可是那个感情却像烧开的水壶里的蒸汽，不断地涌上来想冲开壶口。  
“现在感觉好点了吗？”  
“欸？”他居然浑不在意。  
“嗯，好多了。”  
“接下来可以放松一点了？还要去学校吗？”  
“暂时不用。除非教授还能鸡蛋里挑骨头……”她瘪瘪嘴，声音里带着几分赌气和无奈。  
他笑起来。“那你在家好好休息。”说完扭头，以眼神示意樱乃回去吧。  
“龙马君……”她还想说些什么。  
“下次不要喝酒了。”他突然打断她的话，严肃道。  
“嗯！嗯……？”龙崎樱乃想条件反射地点头，话到嘴边又意识到好像不对，“我不喝醉就好了嘛……”  
“你还想喝？”越前龙马挑眉。  
“啊诺！不是不是，当然不要再喝醉了……”她立刻摇起头，随后又小小声地说，“但是你也不能剥夺我喝一杯的权利嘛……”  
越前龙马被她今日这异于平常的小情绪逗乐了。他歪头向窗外瞟了一眼，借此掩饰笑意，回过头，龙崎直勾勾地望着他，双眸圆瞠，像是发现他脸上有什么东西。  
他也不躲不避，两个人互相赤裸裸地对视着，好像都在期待着什么。心里直觉有什么事将要发生。  
不知道是谁先做出的动作——他们彼此往对方的方向前倾，下一刻嘴唇相贴，流畅自然得像一出排练了几百遍的话剧。明明谁也没有说出口，谁也没有做出暗示，只是不由自主地吸引，一种不言自明的默契在这一刻淋漓尽致地展现。  
越前龙马不断向龙崎樱乃靠近，右手伸到两人紧紧相挨的身体下方按下安全带的按钮，带子快速收回时，他只快速地离开了她的唇瓣一下，顷刻又紧紧贴合。  
他抚上樱乃的腰际，变换亲吻角度时发出的声音在寂静的车内清晰可闻。龙崎的呼吸渐渐急促起来。  
难分难舍地从深吻里抽离，他吻了吻她的额头，“回房间里去。”  
“欸？！”  
他迅速下车，绕到樱乃那边帮她开车，樱乃下车之后，他马上拉过她的手放在自己腰侧，低头再度吻上去。  
“唔……嗯……训练呢？”她挣扎着问他。  
“那个不管了。”

两个人像在跳双人芭蕾，旋转着奇怪的舞步回到房子，龙崎樱乃的脑子里迷迷糊糊地想着乱七八糟的事。

第一次与龙马君亲吻的感觉是怎样的？  
在她还按捺着极度的害羞，缓慢靠近他唇畔时，他先发制人，蹭地凑过来，吻上她的唇。  
龙马君的唇……比想象中要薄，很有力，像他挥动球拍时的双手一样。他耐心地翕张唇瓣，温温柔柔与她磨合，一点一滴消解她快要灭顶的紧张。  
很快，她终于卸下防备，唇齿外露，他的舌尖瞄准时机乘空而入。  
她没有想到他会来这么一下，急急地想往后退，却被他拉住。舌尖像微服私访的国王，亲切又温柔地巡视了一遍领地。  
龙马君真的，真的很温柔啊。

她听到齿孔转动的开门声，下一刻被抵上冰冷的墙壁，突然的撞击令她的意识清醒不少。越前龙马在她身前迅速脱下换上不久的T恤，随意地将其丢弃在地，她忍不住叹道，明明那是崭新的衣服啊。  
“把衣服脱了，好吗？”越前龙马凑近她耳畔，龙崎樱乃感到全身的血液一瞬间倒流到神经中枢，本来已散去的酒意又从四肢百骸涌现出来。  
她穿着的是他的衬衫，归功于他，从上到下的扣子都扣得严严实实。她从第一个扣子开始解，手颤颤悠悠，呼吸一起一伏。  
越前龙马双手撑在她头顶上方，低头的视角能将她的所有动作和表情尽收眼底。解开第二个扣子时，她胸前美好的景色已经显出一角来。他舔了舔唇。  
“呜……衬衫好难脱。”第三个扣子解了好久也解不开，她忍不住不满道。  
越前龙马攥紧拳头捶了一下墙，双手绕过她的膝窝和腋下，一个打横将她抱起，龙崎忍不住惊呼，手指微动，第三个扣子解开，雪白胸脯一览无遗。  
越前龙马俯身在她耳边道，“太慢了。”

家中布景在眼角快速掠过，她以为自己会被重重丢上床，没想到接触到柔软的席梦思时，是如坠云雾之感，轻飘飘，软绵绵。  
樱乃的衣襟大敞，越前龙马的视线却不在那片胜地上，而是紧紧抓着她的眸子，樱乃只好把在他美好上身流连的视线收回来，与他目光相接。  
“樱乃。”他开口，嗓音是意料之外的清冽。  
她想发出声音回他一句，却发现自己的嗓子紧紧的，大概是被心堵住了。她只好睁大眼睛。  
“你不用道歉的。”他这么说。  
……不用道歉？为什么？她没来得及问出口，越前龙马俯下身，温温柔柔地含住她的唇，像第一次亲吻时一样。  
她适应了几下的他的节奏，摊在身侧的手慢慢收拢，搂上他的脖颈。  
越前龙马的手也在慢慢动作。他缓慢而轻柔地拨开还遮在双乳前的衣服，解开最后几枚扣子。从上至下顺着侧边顺滑的皮肤一路直下，他满意地感觉到她身体应激地蜷缩。他轻笑了一下。  
吻的力度慢慢加深。右手从胳肢窝划到腰际，又沿原路滑回去，行过四分之三时左转弯进入高地，在其上四处徘徊。龙崎的双脚不安地屈起来，顶撞他的腿根。  
他松开她的唇，笑意吟吟地盯着她再看了好一会儿，龙崎自觉受不住，这个目光比赤裸裸的调戏还让人难以接受。  
“嗯……快一点……”她不禁催促道。  
可是越前龙马偏偏不听。他低头含住左边高地上的鲜红的樱桃，以唾液温暖浸润，以牙齿温柔厮磨，以舌尖反复舔舐，喉间溢出一声餍足的叹息。  
龙崎樱乃早已羞得双脸绯红，紧紧咬住下唇抑制欲冲口而出的娇吟，身体的反应却抵不过，她用手去推他的胸膛，让他快点退出，进入下一步。  
她绵软无力的双手哪里推得动他，反而是他把本在她身上游走的手收回来，一下抓住她的手，修长的手指在她掌心舞出随心所欲的舞点，食指与中指变做小人的两脚，攀上她中指的顶端，再沿着骨节缓缓走下，顺着她平滑的手臂一路走到心房所在位置。稍做停顿，开始揉捏起心房前的软肉。  
呜……  
龙崎樱乃在心里哀叹，干脆撑起身，决定亲自出击，倾身凑近他耳边，亲吻他的耳根。  
正沉浸在温柔乡的越前龙马对这一动作防不胜防，身体忍不住抖了一抖。  
樱乃小巧的嘴唇在他耳郭上划出一道弧线，她同时把手抚上他胸膛，学着他的样子，顺着人鱼线慢慢向下，到达下腹猝不及防触到坚挺的一点。樱乃自然明白那是什么，身子骤然瑟缩了一下，顿时没有了撩拨他的勇气。  
越前龙马忍不住勾起嘴角，轻轻咬了一口含在嘴中的樱桃以示惩戒，退出时牵出几束银丝，颤巍巍地悬在空中，随着他起身而断裂。樱桃肿胀了不少，色泽也较之方才更深一层。  
越前龙马以居高临下的视角，将眼前美景尽收眼底。他脱下运动短裤，露出被撑成三角形的平角裤。把短裤丢下床，起身走到床头柜拿出一个透明的薄膜袋子，回到床上，双腿岔开跪在她身前。樱乃还维持着半起身的姿势，紧张等待他接下来的安排。  
“帮我拆掉。”他抚上她的后背，耐心带着她躺下。樱乃接过袋子，伸长手举在空中，扣扣索索地用指甲寻找包装的开口。  
在她拆包装的空档，越前龙马并未安分，手沿着脊背滑下，到达她腰间，不加停顿地伸进去，抚摸的同时剥去宽松的裤子，在那小块弹性绵软的布料上来回摩裟。自下体而起的酥麻感沿着脊椎窸窸窣窣地导遍全身，让她头皮发麻，唇边漏出几声娇媚的呻吟。  
这呻吟之音好像更刺激了他，他大吸一口气，凑近另一颗樱桃，连着樱桃下的软肉纳入口中，大力吸吮。  
“……龙、龙马君！”  
她忍不住大喊一声，手指一扯，包装撕开来，露出白色的气球。  
“给。”樱乃把它塞进他空出来的一只手里，他却没停下动作，吸吮得越发用力，甚至刻意发出靡靡之音。  
樱乃把手覆上眼睛，脑海里却不断冒出关于此刻胸乳的想象。在心跳如擂鼓的轰鸣声中，感到玉门喷涌出一股股热流。  
许久，越前龙马终于停下，脱下裤子，麻利地套上。  
有朋友跟他交流过这方面的事情，有人贼兮兮地与他分享，戴与不戴有如云泥之别。完完全全肉体贴合的快感是隔着一层保护膜所不可比拟的。  
但是他不为所动。  
他与樱乃是两心相悦，可是这不代表她的一切都属于他。如果因为他的肆意寻欢，让她独自承受不可挽回的损失，便是他之大错。等到时机成熟，该有的总会有，不急这一时半会。  
不急。他在心里跟自己说。

他重新摆好姿势，抬起她的腿，被爱潮润湿的小小布料沿着她光滑的腿根，像缆车一样悠悠前行至他面前，他勾起薄唇微笑了一下，侧头让出空间，把蕾丝内裤委弃在地，玉门之景霎时映入眼睫。  
从龙崎樱乃仰卧着的视角看去，未完全拉紧的窗帘缝里漏出几寸阳光，照射到他的发梢、脸颊、腹肌，使他整个人宛若神邸。  
她这才想起来现在是早上。他本来应该在室外的球场挥汗如雨，现在却在这阴暗的室内与她共趟欲海。  
想到这里，一丝羞愧自心头滕然升起，同时伴随着几许雀跃和温暖。  
这段时间两人要事缠身，他的赛程一个接一个马不停蹄，她的课业如山堆积，两人见面的时间被挤压得少之又少，更遑论亲密温存。明明今日该是他返回训练的日子，他却愿意牺牲这时间陪她。说到底就算有部分私心也罢，他的温柔和爱意是真切可触的，一分一毫全然如初。  
鼻尖有几分发酸，樱乃主动向他伸出手，做出索取拥抱的姿势。越前龙马配合地弯下身，左手穿过她后脑勺，她也趁势搂住他的脑袋，两人激烈深吻起来。  
空出来的右手充当指挥师，撑开她的大腿，抚上私处，逗弄它吐露出更多的润滑剂，为冲刺做最后的准备。  
樱乃在深吻中面色发红，胸脯剧烈地上下起伏，双乳也随之在他胸膛一遍遍磨蹭，让他勃发的下体更加膨大。  
她抽离出来呼吸一口空气，不等他寻来又马上贴回去，两人像磁铁一样紧紧相吸。  
她努力说话：“龙马……君……”  
“嗯？”他在入口凭栏，欲推门而入。  
话到嘴边又羞于直接说出来，明明两人已坦诚相对了。她手一用力，撑起身子，未承想主动把他迎进玉门，突如其来的撑大让她喉头一紧，仍坚持把话断断续续告诉他：“嗯……！我、我好……想你……”  
他内心一颤。他侧头吻她的脖颈，阖着眼眸，边吻边说，“我也一样。”

越前龙马缓慢地将自己送至这个体位可以到达的最顶端，仔细感受在她的庄园开疆拓土的滋味。虽然此地他已到访多次，然而就像看花赏景，每次心境不同，看到的风景自然各有千秋。每踏足一次，他就多发现一些景致，对这个地方及创造它的人的喜爱就更深一层。  
他抽动起来。一下一下，速度逐渐加快。他莫名想起训练前的热身，做开合跳、高抬腿前走和高踢腿前走，节奏也是从慢到快。两者最后的结果都是让他汗流浃背。但是快感却是截然不同的。  
耳边盘桓着她撩人的娇喘，刺激的兴奋感逐渐累积，此时此刻他觉得人生里没有比这更畅快肆意的事了。  
龙崎樱乃被没顶的快感刺激得几欲落泪。她昂着头，观察他身体晃动时在身上此处跃动的光斑，视线随着他的挺动而四下摇晃。他还在层层攻进，下体的软肉与之细细纠缠，两股战战。她想再分开些，让他潜入更深，交合更紧。  
突然，就像周身的水突然被抽干，她从深水里浮起来，眼前的世界骤然变得无比清晰。没有床，没有窗帘，没有阳光。一个虚白的世界。不似醉酒后的混沌万象，她此刻所处的这个世界，虚白无物，连她自己的身体也触不到看不见。  
这里是哪里？  
她眯起眼，感觉视界像被水漫过，渐渐模糊不清。周身的水好像又回来了。  
“樱乃，樱乃？”  
是龙马君的声音。伴随着粗重的喘息声。  
眼睛闭合又张开，他弥漫着情欲的面庞慢慢浮现在于眼前。

越前龙马把樱乃拉起来，让她坐在他怀里。他伏在她肩头亲吻她的脊背，“抱住我。”  
她依说照做，紧攀住他的脖子，吻他耳郭，发出一连串轻笑。樱乃明白过来，这里才是现实世界，有他的地方，才是美妙无穷的所在。  
他的手从她的胸前移到腰部，扶着她，自己稍稍扭了一下腰肢，变换了一个角度，猛然挺进。  
“嗯——”没有事先预告的进攻逼出她长声的呻吟。体位的变化让他再进一步，走进更深的花园。  
他加紧了对她大腿和酥胸的爱抚，同时挺动腰身，樱乃被快感推得向后倾倒，环在他脖颈的手紧紧压着他的脖子，让他感到些微不适。“樱乃……”  
明白自己所行不当，她恢复姿势，低下头吻他的胸肌，手从背部至腰腹，圈圈游走，惹得他不由自主加快节奏。

高潮来临时，樱乃感受到他喷出的热液被保护伞隔绝在软肉之外。心下泛上一阵感动。他慢慢退出她的身体，她仍抱着他，挨近他耳边，小小声地说，“下次可以不用的……”  
“笨蛋。”  
他带着她躺下，吻吻她的额头，拉过被子让她盖好。自己下床，走去卫生间处理余下事宜。  
虽然身体已疲软到不行，龙崎樱乃的意识却无比清明。她看着他走到卫生间，推门之时，阳光倾泻而入，他周身被抹上明晃晃的色彩。  
她轻笑起来，格外开心。

就算即将短暂分别，白日已到，展目是可以期待的未来。

Fin.


End file.
